nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Emblem Awakening
Fire Emblem: Awakening (ファイアーエムブレム覚醒 Faiā Emuburemu Kakusei, Lit. "Fire Emblem: Awakening") is a game for the Nintendo 3DS in the Fire Emblem series. The game was announced at Nintendo's 2011 3DS Conference ahead of the 2011 Tokyo Game Show. The story follows Chrom, a prince of the Kingdom of Iris, and his companions as they struggle during a turbulent era. Players are able to combine the might of nearby allies to enter dual battles to defeat enemies. The traversable world map, last seen in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, and special skills like Astra from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn will make a return. This game will also feature a customizable Avatar, a feature last seen in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. There is also a playable second generation of characters, which was last seen in'' Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. The Japanese release was on April 19, 2012. In June 2012, The European and American releases were announced for 2013; In October 2012, the European release was later narrowed down to the second quarter of 2013. In Japan the game has sold more than 240,000 units, making it the fastest selling game in the ''Fire Emblem series. This marks the first 3DS game to offer extra downloadable content. The DLC allows players to download new characters including classic Fire Emblem heroes such as Marth and Roy. A download-able demo for Fire Emblem: Awakening was released in the Nintendo eShop on January 17, 2013. Characters Playable Main 1st Generation= These are the 1st Generation characters. |-| 2nd Generation= These are the 2nd Generation characters. |-| Spotpass Only= These are the Spotpass only characters. |-| DLC= These are the DLC characters. Bonus Spotpass Characters Besides the paid DLC characters, Nintendo has offered 120 free Spotpass characters based off of characters from the previous games. Unlike the DLC characters which use new art, these characters all use stock art FE1= From Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryu Hikari no Tsurugi *Prince Marth (Star Lord) *Caeda (Pegasus Knight) *Ogma (Hero) *Navarre (Swordmaster) *Tiki (Manakete) *Minerva (Dragonmaster) *Linde (Mage) *Nyna (Sage) *Merric (Mage) *Gharnef (Sorcerer) |-| FE2= From Fire Emblem: Gaiden *Alm (Hero) *Cellica (Sage) *Clea (Pegasus Knight) *Clerbe (Paladin) *Valbo (Knight) *Bowy (Mage) *Ryuto (Sage) *Deen (Swordmaster) *Norma (Sage) *Maisen (Great Knight) |-| FE12= From Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ *King Marth (Star Lord) *Katarina (Sage) *Catria (Pegasus Knight) *Norne (Archer) *Etzel (Sorcerer) *Horace (General) *Athena (Swordmaster) *Maris (Mercenary) *Roro (Berserker) *Hardin (General) |-| FE4= From Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu Team 1 *Sigurd (Paladin) *Ira (Swordmaster) *Arden (Knight) *Cuan (Paladin) *Ethliin (Valkyrie) *Lachesis (Troubadour) *Diadora (Dark Mage) *Jamka (Archer) *Levin (Sage) *Alvis (Sorcerer) Team 2 *Celice (Swordmaster) *Yuria (Sage) *Lakche (Swordmaster) *Skasaher (Myrmidon) *Arthur (Mage) *Fee (Pegasus Knight) *Sety (Sage) *Aless (Dark Knight) *Alteena (Dragonmaster) *Yurius (Sorcerer) |-| FE5= From Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *Leaf (Trickster) *Nanna (Troubadour) *Finn (Paladin) *Evayle (Swordmaster) *Dagda (Warrior) *Mareeta (Swordmaster) *Salem (Dark Mage) *Olwen (Dark Knight) *Cyas (Sage) *Leidrck (General) |-| FE6= From Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi *Roy (Hero) *Lilina (Sage) *Wolt (Archer) *Thany (Pegasus Knight) *Lugh (Mage) *Ray (Dark Mage) *Cecilia (Valkyrie) *Sofiya (Sorcerer) *Percival (Paladin) *Zephiel (General) |-| FE7= From Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword *Eliwood (Paladin) *Lyn (Swordmaster) *Hector (General) *Serra (Cleric) *Matthew (Thief) *Florina (Pegasus Knight) *Karel (Swordmaster) *Nino (Mage) *Jaffar (Assassin) *Nergal (Sorcerer) |-| FE8= From Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *Eirika (Myrmidon) *Ephraim (Great Knight) *Seth (Paladin) *Moulder (Priest) *Lute (Mage) *Innes (Sniper) *Marisa (Swordmaster) *Amelia (Knight) *L'Arachel (Battle Cleric) *Lyon (Sorcerer) |-| FE9= From Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *Ike (Hero) *Elincia (Falcon Knight) *Titania (Great Knight) *Soren (Mage) *Mist (Cleric) *Mia (Myrmidon) *Zihark (Swordmaster) *Lucia (Swordmaster) *Geoffrey (Paladin) *Ashnard (Dragonmaster) |-| FE10= From Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *Micaiah (Sage) *Sothe (Trickster) *Edward (Myrmidon) *Leonardo (Archer) *Brom (Knight) *Nephenee (Knight) *Sigrun (Falcon Knight) *Sanaki (Sage) *Sephiran (Sage) *Black Knight (General) |-| Various= From Various Games *Camus (Paladin) (FE1) *Ishtar (Sage) (FE4) *Trabant (Dragonmaster) (FE4) *Narshen (Dragonmaster) (FE6) *Ursula (Valkyrie) (FE7) *Lloyd (Swordmaster) (FE7) *Linus (Hero) (FE7) *Selena (Dark Knight) (FE8) *Petrine (Paladin) (FE9) *Oliver (Sorcerer) (FE10) Classes Demo A download-able demo for Fire Emblem: Awakening was released in the Nintendo eShop on January 17, 2013. It allowed for 30 uses. First it lets the player choose the difficulty (Normal, Hard, or Lunatic), and the game mode (Casual or Classic). Then it lets the player design the Avatar, however they could only choose the Avatar's gender, name, birthday, asset, and flaw, as all of the other options (namely appearance) were disabled for the demo version. Then it starts the prologue (including the beginning cutscene). After the cutscene is over, the battle beings, as well as an in-battle tutorial, that teaches how to play the game. After the battle, there is also another cutscene. The demo also lets the player advance to Chapter 1 as well, and after completing that chapter there is another cutscene, but after that the demo ends. Gallery Trivia *Sigurd, Eliwood, and Hector are the only Fire Emblem lords who do not have a paid DLC counterpart. They do however have a free Spotpass version. References External links *Fire Emblem Wikia *Section on SerenesForest.net Category:Fire Emblem games Category:Fire Emblem stubs Category:2012 video games Category:Nintendo games Category:Intelligent Systems games Category:Tactical role-playing games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Games with a demo